


Photograph

by Goldstone_Wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food mentions, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Character Injury, M/M, and mild angst, breakfast fluff, lots of kisses, sterek, stiles is woken up with kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: Just a normal morning, for once. Well, normal for them.Because come on, it’s Stiles and Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 36





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> TWs are in tags (yes, that might seem weird for a fluff fic but a while ago I had a panic attack over counting out loud with my dad, so shut up).  
> Basically, Stiles and Derek have been dating for a while. I’m writing this because I need some happiness before binging the first three episodes of Season 3b late into the night. The title is from the Ed Sheeran song because it was what I looked up the piano cover for first when I was typing this up.  
> Also, I started writing a story I swore I never would because I was worried it would turn out too much like Teen Wolf because some of the characters’ traits are the same and one of the starting lines for part of chapter one is literally “hey, did you know horses can’t vomit?” and it’s like seven thirty in the morning for the characters but dang it if I have to rewrite the entirety of the series my own way to give them a happy ending you can be darn sure I’ll do it. Each chapter is written like an episode and each book like a season, and I have nine books planned out in the basics and over forty characters and it’s like seventeen plus pages and I’m not even done with chapter one yet.  
> Anyways, with all that, into the fray!

The first thing he felt on his face in the morning was sunlight streaming in through the curtains, but he kept his eyes closed.

The air felt honey-toned, and Stiles stretched out his legs just a little bit from the cramped position they had been in since early that morning. He and Derek had fallen asleep binging some movie series or other, because insomnia could be a jerk. Taking a deep breath, he let his hand wander to the side and found the sheets still warm where Derek had been lying moments before. When he cracked his eyes open, though, the room was empty except for him.

Trying not to catch Derek’s attention wherever he was, Stiles raised his head and looked around, taking a moment to remind himself he wasn’t dreaming. It wasn’t out of worry (not anymore), more of…trying to convince himself that the good chapters the story of his life had transitioned into were actually real. Something he could hold onto. The scent of pancakes, bacon, and strawberries hung thick in the air, so Derek must have been making breakfast.

Slumping back in the pillows, he curled on his side and stared at the wall as the golden beams of morning sun stretched up and paled gradually.

He must have closed his eyes at some point. The next thing he felt was his sourwolf nuzzling along his neck, pressing light kisses there over all the little scars and marks there before moving to his cheek. “Hmm, Derek, quit it.” Still heavy with sleep, he shoved at his once-partner now-spouse with a small hand.

“Come on, I made breakfast.”

“Noooo, I wanna sleep in.” He tried nuzzling into the pillows, feeling Derek flop on top of him after a moment. “Derek! Can’t…breathe!”

“You’re talking.” Jokingly, Stiles started wheezing, and Derek kept kissing and nuzzling along his neck where his pulse was, then up to his cheeks and eyes. “Come on, Stiles, you’re not going to let all my hard work go to waste, are you?”

“It’s too early.”

“It’s seven in the morning.”

“Still too early.”

Derek flipped him onto his back, grabbing Stiles’ hands and holding them above his hand. For a few moments, their gazes held, Derek’s an unfairly gorgeous lily green in the morning sunlight. He was wearing a loose grey longsleeve that Stiles was pretty sure had come from _his_ wardrobe, as well as loose flannel pants. “Am I going to have to force you out of bed, Mieczyslaw?” He teased, and Stiles stared at him for a second.

“Don’t call me that!” Grinning wickedly, Derek started kissing along his neck where it tickled, and Stiles tried wriggling away as best he could. “Derek! Quit it! Okay, okay! I’m awake!”

“You better be.” Derek scooped him up, making Stiles yelp and cling to his neck as best as possible. “Come on, let’s get you to a chair.”

“I could move my legs this morning. That’s good, right?” Stiles asked, clinging to his neck. Most days, they didn’t talk about…what had happened. It was a bad accident, where Stiles and Derek had both nearly died and Roscoe had almost had to be scrapped entirely. Thankfully, the werewolf and the robin egg’s blue Jeep had both fully recovered in the five years since.

As Derek set him down in one of the chairs, he nodded once and pressed a kiss to Stiles’ cheek again. “It is. Are we switching it up today, or are we going with your usual?”

“Ah, just the usual, please.” Laughing, Derek went over to the coffee machine and started making their drinks. When he finally came back over, two trays of food in his hands, he set them down on the table and ran a hand through Stiles’ hair. He made a face, and Stiles grabbed his hand and started kissing his knuckles, one leg tapping a rhythm underneath the table. “Hey, I didn’t get to shower last night. Don’t judge me, sourwolf. You’re the one who used to run through the woods buck-naked.”

“I was _not_ ‘buck-naked’, Stiles. I was in my wolf form.” Derek fired back, and Stiles scoffed as he chased his egg yolk around the plate. “Are you going to need syrup?”

“Oh my gosh, yes, please.” Stiles glanced over at the folded-up wheelchair. They didn’t use it often—both because he could sometimes walk, and because he didn’t exactly _mind_ having Derek carry him places. It was mostly for public use, anyways. Fiddling with his napkin as Derek brought the syrup over, he asked, “Derek, do you think we should head back to Beacon Hills sometime?”

“Only if you want to, Stiles. There’s not exactly much left there.” Derek replied, and they both lapsed into silence as Stiles drowned his pancakes and bacon in syrup. When they were done eating, Derek carried him into the living room (after he asked), then went to clean the dishes.

“One day, I’m going to be helping you!” Stiles shouted after him, and Derek laughed once.

“Can’t wait for that, although you know I don’t mind carrying you places.” Stiles made a sound of reply, nothing in particular, really, and then glanced down at his legs. He was wearing his usual pajamas—a red Henley with thumbholes and grey sweatpants. The braces he usually wore were lying on the coffee table, unused since he’d collapsed a few days ago. For a few moments, Stiles turned them over in his hands, thinking. Derek was still in the middle of working with the dishes that had piled up for the last few days…he might have some time…

Eyes narrowing, Stiles set about working with his plan.

And what a plan it was.

About thirty minutes later, Derek walked into the living room to find Stiles gone. Immediately, his heart began pounding, and he glanced around. “Stiles? Stiles, are you okay?” Ducking into the kitchen again, he looked around. “Stiles?” _Where is he? What happened? Did I miss something?_

Someone collided with his back, hands wrapping around his waist, and he took a deep breath and grabbed their hands, recognising the familiar heartbeat at his back and the cool band under his fingers. “I did it.” Stiles mumbled, chin resting on Derek’s shoulder. Turning in Stiles’ grip, Derek looked at him and tilted his head. In the morning sunlight, Stiles’ eyes were practically glowing, little spurts of golden, earth-toned fire. “Derek, I did it.”

Blinking, Derek glanced down, realising for the first time what that really meant. Wrapped around Stiles’ legs were the braces, but that wasn’t the important thing. He looked back up, cupping Stiles’ cheek and running a thumb under his eye, watching the young man’s eyes light up like they used to. “So you did.” A sly grin crossed his face. “Guess you can help me with the dishes now, huh?”

Stiles snorted and pulled him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> And now, if you excuse me, I am going to cause myself immense pain by suffering through the first three episodes of season 3b. If you want more updates on the side project book, let me know. I was worried it was going to turn into a Teen Wolf copy, but then I added some factors in and ha, unless Teen Wolf comes back and manages to do everything exactly the same…they share shapeshifters, shapeshifter-hunters, and teenagers needing to save the world for some reason or other. And wolves being prominent. But then, a lot of other shows have those factors, too, so…yeah, things’ll be different.  
> I don’t own Teen Wolf, or else Theo probably would have been a good guy from the start, the idea of grace would be really prominent in the series, and Derek and Stiles would have ended up together.  
> Also, for those of you who have watched the episode, can someone please do me a favour and summarize what happens during the episode where Stiles is in Eichen House? The one with Malia and Oliver and all those folks? I can't watch it because I read the summary on Amazon Prime and anything with mental hospitals leaves me on the verge of a panic attack (stupid, I know, but I used to have awful nightmares all the time about being trapped in a mental hospital and then some of my friends have ended up in them and not had a good experience). I would really appreciate it, and thanks for reading this note. Thanks for reading at all, really.  
> Now, into the fray once more!


End file.
